A reflective display is a non-emissive device in which ambient light is used for viewing the displayed information. Rather than modulating light from an internal source, desired portions of the incident light spectrum are reflected from the display back to a viewer. Reflective displays include arrays of pixels that control the reflection of light back to the viewer.